<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two-wheel drive by baonana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447489">two-wheel drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana'>baonana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jaemin, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Raw Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, face fuck, idk if i missed anything unu, jaemin goes from baby to slutty, jeno calls him kitten but no pet play, jeno drives a motorbike, mentioned markhyuck and renjun, slight dom/sub??, top jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin gives Jeno a handjob as he drives. The punishment? Getting fucked at the side of the road for everyone to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two-wheel drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just wanna say i’m sorry if half of this is ugly bc i’m emo from 1D’s songs like?? why tf their songs still hit right in the feels.</p><p>yeah sorry if this whole fic sucks 💀</p><p>(also for reference, their outfits are from ridin’ club because i’m in Love with jaemin’s whole look there)</p><p>((jeno calls him different nicknames sorry if it switches a lot 💀))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was shaking from Mark’s booming sound system, but Jeno could still hear the call of his boyfriend from all the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whipped his head to the stairs where he saw Jaemin walking down giddily with a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he reached Jeno, who was sitting alone on a loveseat, he quickly climbed up and sat on his lap and rested his right cheek on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno~ look! Duckie put stars on my face!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno looked down to him and saw Jaemin pointing cutely at the tiny gems on the left side of his eye. His almond shaped eyes looked up happily, waiting for Jeno’s response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They look so pretty on you, Nana.” Jeno said, pulling the boy closer to his chest as he stared at the effortless beauty snuggled on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin immediately blushed and giggled at the compliment. He was obviously drunk now, but Jeno noticed something quite different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno cupped his face and lifted it to see him up close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, why are your lips swollen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pretty boy giggled once again when he felt Jeno squish his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Squishy cheekies.” Jaemin then put his hands on Jeno’s face to do the same. “I squish you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nana.” Jeno said sternly. His hands shifted to Jaemin’s waist and held it firmly in place, just in case he tried to run away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a pout, Jaemin answered, “Duckie wanted kissies because Mark was busy.” He looked down and played with the button on Jeno’s leather jacket. “I said ‘no tongue Duckie! Markie and Jenjen no like!’ and- and then he used teeth!” Jaemin pointed at his teeth, “He bit me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno watched fondly as Jaemin told his story with baby voice and actions, jutting out his lower lip to show where Donghyuck bit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even before they got together, the two best friends did </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a while. It includes making out, playing with dildos and vibrators, and touching each other. But it never led to the actual thing because they were both saving it for their future partners. They only did it for fun and to release some pent up tension in their body. Their boyfriends didn’t really have a choice but to accept that they like to do it from time to time. However, they had to list a few rules so it wouldn’t lead to anything unruly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jen? Are you angry?” Jaemin’s lower lip wobbled, his eyes getting teary at the moment. He covered his eyes as Jeno panicked and quickly held his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey. I’m not angry. Don’t rub your eye or the stars will fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more stars?!” He quickly retreated his hand and looked at Jeno with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. They’re still there.” Jeno said, looking at Jaemin’s eyes instead of the stickers. He then pulled his boyfriend by the waist until they’re chest to chest, noses slightly touching. His other hand softly cupped his face, making Jaemin lean on his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Nana pretty? Did Duckie make me pretty?” Jaemin asked cutely, tilting his head and shifting its weight on Jeno’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already pretty even without the stickers, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to tease the younger, Jeno creased his eyebrows and pretended to think. “Hmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno!” Jaemin punched his chest and pouted. Jeno can’t help but coo at his boyfriend’s antics, so he pinched his lips to annoy him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph! I’m going to Duckie then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on Jeno’s face faltered, turning into a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” He said, leaning back on the couch while waiting for Jaemin to move. He stared at the younger who sat still on his lap, lips still formed into a pout and eyes refusing to meet his burning gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you moving? Thought you wanted to kiss Donghyuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin threw himself on Jeno’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m sorry. You’re the only one I want to kiss. ‘M sorry.” When Jeno didn’t hug him back, he tightened his hold and kept apologizing. He didn’t know that the older was already smiling, amused and finding the situation too adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you hurt my feelings, baby. What are you gonna do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin propped his chin on Jeno’s chest and looked up at him. He lifted his upper body and planted a soft kiss on Jeno’s lips, then put his head back on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M sleepy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno finally wrapped an arm around Jaemin and rubbed his back, while his other hand played with his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much did you drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junnie kept passing me the bottle and making me drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun, you little shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always doing the opposite of what I said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Wanna go home now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get coffee? Nana wants some. Please please please.” Jaemin pleaded while wiggling his ass on Jeno’s lap which, obviously, does things to Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, kitten. You could use some fresh air too.” Jeno tapped his thighs, signalling him to get off of him, but Jaemin sat still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carry me?” He heard him mumble on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding his hands under Jaemin’s ass for support, he stood up and made his way outside of Mark’s house. Their position earned him a few whistles and cheers from friends he passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached his motorbike, Jeno slowly put Jaemin down and put his helmet on. Jaemin intertwined their hands and Jeno didn’t have the heart to let go, so he tried his best to put his own helmet on and get the bike ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nana you have to keep the visor down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t breathe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno sighed, “Fine. But just-- hold on tight, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got on the bike and drove down the empty road to the nearest Starbucks, which is around thirty minutes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin had his arms around Jeno tightly but a few minutes later, he felt his hold loosen and when he looked at the side mirror, he saw Jaemin taking off his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno lifted his visor and yelled, “Na Jaemin! Put that back on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said I need fresh air!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure that the road is safe, Jeno glanced at the side mirror to see Jaemin with his hands in the air, smiling to himself as the breeze wiped his hair back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Jeno couldn’t do anything. Not when the younger looked happy and gorgeous under the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, Jaemin seemed to have gotten tired of raising his arms, so he put them back on Jeno’s torso and leaned his cheek on his broad back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were already halfway when Jeno felt hands softly roaming on his abs. Jaemin’s fingers traced the creases of his abs, making its way down until he’s palming Jeno’s crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno gripped the handles tightly, trying to keep his focus on driving and away from Jaemin’s hands which were now fumbling on his zipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno lifted his visor when he felt Jaemin rub his clothed cock. “Jaemin, what the fuck are you trying to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger met his gaze through the side mirror and gave him an innocent grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing anything. Just trying to get a good grip on you so I wouldn’t fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s getting hard now. And he knows Jaemin can feel it as he felt the younger open his zipper and take his cock out. Yes, he did not put on underwear. What for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno slowed down as Jaemin gave him long, slow strokes, making him groan. He used his left hand to try and pry his hand away, but to no avail. Jaemin even quickened his pace and pumped his cock to its full hardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin, stop this right now. I’m driving for fuck’s sake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so hot first! You’re making me want to suck your dick dry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he saw a flash of light from the opposite side, Jeno quickly turned the bike to the side and stopped to hide his erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn it, Jaem.” Jeno harshly took off his helmet and ruffled his hair. He looked back at Jaemin who was leaning on the bike with his own helmet in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that? We could’ve gotten in an accident!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stared right back at him with a small frown. “But we didn’t.” He then put the helmet on one handle and walked towards Jeno and whispered seductively in his ear. “Besides, you didn’t seem to hate it. Nana wants everyone to know that your body is all mine, especially your huge </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger was about to lean in to kiss Jeno, but the latter immediately gripped his hair and pulled it back, making him whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you such a brat? Taking my cock out without my permission. You had a few drinks and now you think you have the upperhand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears brimmed in Jaemin’s eyes, “N-No. I’m sorry I won’t do it again.” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno scoffed, “You always say that. I think you like being punished, that's why you always disobey me, am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin pursed his lips, trying not to let his lips wobble and attempting not to submit to the older. But he’s having a hard time doing that. Jeno is so hot when he’s mad and adding the fact that his outfit screams fuckboy vibes, who wouldn’t want to jump him right there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno took a step back and unbuckled his belt, not taking his eyes off of Jaemin. Then, he rubbed his cock which was resting on his right thigh in his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” Slowly, he took it out and showed his now half-hard cock. “Shame that it’s gotten softer now. Mind helping me out, kitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jen. Right here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Now, on your knees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Jaemin walked closer to Jeno. He felt so small under Jeno’s gaze and the feeling of embarrassment rose to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin fell on his knees, sticking them together with his hands tucked between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, don’t tell me you’re being shy now?” Jeno chuckled. “Open wide, kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he feels embarrassed and exposed, it also turned him on how anyone can pass by anytime and watch him getting fucked. So he opened his mouth and Jeno leaned down to spit in it, which he obediently swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno took his cock with one hand and tapped it a few times on Jaemin’s lips before putting the tip in and brushing it in his cheeks. He watched it create a bulge on his face and continued doing it as Jaemin licked it at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view under him was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His boyfriend looked tiny in his knees, hair a perfect mess, pleading eyes looking up at him and the gems beside them glimmering because of the street light. Jeno knows Jaemin is pretty, but he’s prettier when he’s like this — under his mercy and waiting to be fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few thrusts in his throat, Jeno took his cock out and told Jaemin to stand up. They shared a short sloppy kiss before Jeno turned him around and made him lean on the motorbike. He squeezed the petite boy’s ass while his other hand made its way to his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaking, kitten. Tell me how much you want me inside you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin tried to grind his dick on Jeno’s hand, but the latter opened his jeans instead and pulled it just below his ass. He whined at the loss of friction, but Jeno pressed his hard cock between his ass cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh, so bad Jen. Been so horny for you since I saw you in that leather jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ass is so perfect, baby. So supple and soft. I can get off with just your cheeks.” Jeno said, squeezing Jaemin’s ass and fucked his length in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no please my hole needs you. Baby please fuck me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin bent on the bike’s seat and spread his ass with his hands, showcasing his clean, pink hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden urge to eat him out and leave marks on his cheeks. And that Jeno did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt down and started lapping on Jaemin’s ass hole, spitting on it to lubricate him. Jeno ate him out like he hadn’t eaten in weeks, making Jaemin roll his eyes from pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels so good, Jen. P-Please I want your cock now!” Jaemin pleaded. But Jeno wasn’t done yet. He turned his head to Jaemin’s right cheek and left love bites everywhere while his left hand slapped his other cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Jeno please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Jeno stood up and aligned his cock to Jaemin’s hole, squeezing its way into the tight heat. It felt tighter because of the lack of lubrication, but it somehow felt better too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby you’re so tight!” Jeno pulled the collar of Jaemin’s shirt and jacket to bite onto his shoulder. At the same time, he lifted two fingers for Jaemin to suck. He felt the younger’s wet tongue swirling around them, coating them with saliva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin choked out a moan as Jeno fucked him deeper and hit the right spots with every thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does my pussy feel good? Is Nana’s hole too tight for your thick cock?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worried that Jaemin felt hurt, he took out his dick for a while and fucked him with his wet fingers and spat more saliva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does feel good for me, kitten. But do you feel good? Think you can handle it if I go deeper now?” Jeno curled his fingers that made Jaemin arch his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right there! Hng~ need you now Jeno please I’ll be fine just fuck me now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling impatient himself, Jeno slid back inside quite more easily than before, drilling his guts in an animalistic pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both high in lust that they forgot they were in public until they heard a car coming close. The car passed by and they heard someone yell at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get a fucking room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They recognized the voice as Renjun’s. Jeno raised his middle finger hoping that they saw it from the rear view mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Jeno they saw us!” Jaemin screamed followed by a loud moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you got what you wanted baby. You’re such a fucking slut. Wanting to fuck for everyone to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno hammered his ass harder, his hand caressing Jaemin’s tummy where he can feel a bump whenever he thrusts in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close. So close, Jen. Ahhh” Jaemin can feel his release coming. He wanted to touch himself but Jeno stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t touch yourself. Cum untouched, kitten. That’s your punishment today.” Jeno pulled his hair and fucked him unbelievably faster, driving Jaemin to his climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sensitive. Stop p-please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit more, Nana. Holy shit, okay I’m cumming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few thrusts, Jeno released inside Jaemin, coating his walls white with his sperm. Jeno held him close and asked if he’s okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Just tired.” Jaemin rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder and tilted his head to kiss his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno pulled Jaemin’s jeans up and dressed both of them. “Sorry I don’t have anything to clean you up, Nana. Will you be okay keeping it in until we get home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jaemin turned around and suddenly hugged Jeno and whispered, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more, Jaem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hugged and kissed for a few minutes and went back on the road to get Jaemin his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if they fucked again at Starbuck’s parking lot at 2am, that’s none of anybody’s business.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you reached this, thank you so much for reading! T_T sorry if i wasted your time but if you liked it, please leave a comment? even a heart? hehdhs ok bye thank u &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>